


Revelations

by Rod13369



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Kara doesn't listen to Alex and talks to Lena at the end of 4.22 "The Quest for Peace". AU.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish the season had ended.

Kara approaches her as she returns from the restroom. “Can I talk to you?”

Lena nods, follows Kara back down the short hallway. She waits for the blonde to speak, still too stunned and angry by Lex’s revelation to make the first move. To think that Kara’s been lying to her all this time...

Kara’s mouth opens and closes a few times before sound emerges. “I... Lena, I...” she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, blows out a sigh. “Lena, I’m Supergirl.” Her eyes finally open, seeking Lena’s. Emotions run rampant in the blue, too many for Lena to ID them all. Her voice conveys how sorry she is, though whether for having to tell Lena or waiting to do so is unclear; her body language defeated. For her part, Lena simply stands there, still angry, but stunned, too, that Kara has actually admitted to this.

Her anger must be the only thing apparent, though, because Kara starts rambling. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I know it seems like I don’t trust you and I _do,_ but every time I thought it was the right time something would happen and I know that’s a terrible excuse--”

“I knew,” Lena interrupts her. She refuses to tell Kara that she only found out recently, that one of Kara’s greatest enemies outed her, that Lena had been too (probably willfully) blind to see what was right in front of her face.

“You knew?” Kara looks shocked and… not? “Of course you did. Lena, I’m so so _so_ sorry I didn’t talk to you before this, but--”

Lena holds up a hand. Kara falls silent. “Can we not talk about this right now? I’d like to get back to game night.” Amazingly, her voice holds steady, sounds normal, no hint of her anger and despair.

Kara nods. “Just… just promise me we’ll be okay?”

“Of course.” Surprisingly, Lena realizes that she means it. Yes, her friends (because there’s no way in hell the others don’t know) have lied to her for _years_. Yes, she’s pissed about it. But the fact that Kara has sought her out and finally told her… As she follows Kara back towards the others, Lena realizes that, anger or no, hurt feelings or no, the fact of the matter is _Kara still told her. Kara trusts her._ And that… That makes the anger lessen slightly. In fact, one day, it will probably wipe it out. And for right now, that’s enough.


End file.
